The propose of this project is to assess and report on the feasibility of expanded monitoring of legislative, regulatory, and other policy measures relating to alcoholic beverage control and alcohol treatment and prevention services. This information will aid the Government in determining the extent and cost of work required to incorporate various components in potential future development of an Alcohol Policy Surveillance System.